


Red is My Least Favorite Color

by mini_xuxussi (mini_cutie)



Series: red string of fate au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: '97 Line Are Friend Goals, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Wen Jun Hui/Hong Jisoo, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Xu Ming Hao | The8 Deserves Better, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_xuxussi
Summary: That is what Xu Minghao's job is. He is paid by people to sever their strings. The number of people who ask him to do this, however, are few and far in between.Wen Junhui, Minghao’s best friend, is in love with Jisoo, his boyfriend of three years. Junhui knows Minghao can see the Strings of Fate. He asks Minghao to help them. He’s scared that, since Jisoo isn't his soulmate, fate will try to pry them apart.Minghao doesn’t know what to do because Junhui is right, fate will try to keep them apart. The Strings of Fate are usually strong and the bond between soulmates is sacred.In any case, Jisoo definitely isn't Junhui's soulmate. Minghao is.(aka the soulmate au where minghao ties together joshua and jun’s strings, all the while cutting his and seungcheol’s)





	1. ✂------

Minghao couldn’t understand how he found himself in this situation. He had always been a good person, to an extent, and he’d never done anybody wrong. So, really, fate didn’t have any reasons to fuck him over. 

Yet, despite that, here it was, absolutely and most definitely  _ fucking him over _ .

“I’m sorry, Hao, you know I wouldn’t just ask this of you for no reason…” Junhui continued to plead, eyes almost big as he looked into Minghao’s. Minghao couldn’t bring himself to look away but, the longer he held Junhui’s gaze, the more his heart broke.

Minghao didn’t know what to say “I can’t-- This is--”

“I know, it’s not right.” Junhui let out a sigh, fingers curling tighter around the coffee cup in front of him “But I love Jisoo. I love him  _ so much _ .”

Minghao knew. He knew all too well how much Junhui loved Jisoo. He had been there the entire time, after all. He introduced the two of them, watched them fumble around each other, helped his friends bring the two together. 

Minghao had always been there, throughout it all, just like he always was when it came to Junhui.

He was there when Junhui had found out about his soulmate too. Minghao held Junhui for hours and days and nights, comforting him, making him feel better, anything to lessen the sting.

Which was why it was hard for Minghao to say no to Junhui. If anyone, Minghao understood the best how hard it was to be in love with someone who wasn’t a soulmate. No matter how hard the two try, fate will always bring both of them back to their real soulmates, to the people on the other side of their string. 

Soulmates were sacred like that. A person could have the entire world against them and, yet, they still had their soulmate. Through bad days, through good days, through entire lifetimes; A person’s soulmate was the other have of their soul.

That was why Minghao knew that he should say no, that he  _ had _ to say no, because this was absolutely insane, because he had never tried anything like this, because these ties were sacred. Yet, he still hesitated.

“Jun, I need to know that you’re sure about this.” Minghao finally managed managed a full sentence, hand reaching out to take Junhui’s.

Junhui didn’t hesitate in returning the gesture, fingers intertwining with Minghao’s “I’m sure. I mean, you do this all the time.”

Minghao grimaced at that, shaking his head “Yeah, with consenting parties.”

Even then, it still was never a pleasant experience for anyone, especially Minghao.

“So, if we find each other’s soulmates and get them to consent, you’ll do it?” Junhui perked up a little, looking as if Minghao had given him a ray of hope.

“Jun, there’s no guarantee your soulmates are going to agree to this.” Minghao’s grip on Junhui’s hand tightened and he was scowling now “Do you even know the risks?”

Minghao took Junhui’s silence as a solid ‘no’. He honestly couldn’t believe it. Junhui had always been the level-headed one between the two but, now, it seemed their roles had switched completely.

“Jun, if we do this and one of you doesn’t feel enough love for each other, the strings won’t stick. And, even if your strings do stick, your soulmates will be left without…  _ a soulmate! _ ” Minghao tried to keep his voice level but, really, the pain he felt in his chest made him unnecessarily snappy.

He quickly took a deep breath, trying to calm himself “If your soulmates are lucky, fate will assign them another soulmate. Maybe your soulmates might even get each other as soulmates.  _ Anything _ could happen to them.”

At this point, Junhui was obviously a bit unsettled by that. Minghao knew it was because he was a good person. He would never do anything that would purposely hurt anyone. If connecting their strings of fate would result in two other people losing their strings of fate, Minghao doubted Junhui would want to.

“Okay.”

The answer surprised Minghao who raised an eyebrow, eyes slightly squinting at Junhui “Okay?”

“Okay, I understand the risks.” Junhui’s voice was much more calm that Minghao had expected.

Minghao was absolutely taken aback and he showed that much from his slackjaw and his wide eyes “You still want to?”

Junhui at least had the decency to look apologetic or maybe even ashamed. Still, he didn’t change his mind “I love him so much, Hao Hao.”

What was Minghao supposed to say to that? Wen Junhui, one of the most selfless people Minghao had ever met, willing to be selfish this one time for some man that wasn’t even his soulmate? 

Minghao almost cried right then and there. 

“Jun, this is insane.” Was all Minghao could say because, really, what was there to say? 

Junhui was dedicated. If Minghao didn’t do this, Junhui would just go to some other person, have them do it instead of Minghao. That would be the biggest nightmare. There was no reassurance that they knew what they were doing, that they were trained like Minghao was trained. He had to be the one doing it.

“Okay, fine, I’ll do it.” Minghao relented and Junhui’s body immediately went slack as if the entire weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders.

Honestly, Junhui had looked tired. But, once Minghao had assured him he would do it, Junhui’s face lit up, just a little bit.

Minghao was reminded of the reasons he loved his best friend, reminded of the reason he was going to do this. It was for Junhui’s happiness. That was the biggest reason. Nothing else mattered but Junhui and his happiness and his comfort.

If doing this would make Junhui happy, if doing this made sure that Junhui was safe and comfortable, how could Minghao say no?

That and, of course, because Minghao was afraid. 

He didn’t want to wake up one day without that reassuring heaviness to his pinky. He didn’t want to be staring at his finger only for the string to burn and crumble right in front of his eyes. If someone else did it and not him, he wouldn’t know, wouldn’t be able to prepare himself, until it was too late.

If Minghao was going to lose his soulmate, he was going to do it himself.


	2. ✂-----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days till Minghao has to destroy a friendship and the first thing he does is tell Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update lmao but here it is and it literally has no substance. this update feels more like a filler kind of? but please read it anyway

_ Minghao hated the color red. He hated it more than anything, ever since he was a child. He loathed the color, hated how it carpeted the world, draped itself over everything, tangled itself around all that it could grasp. _

_ Minghao’s father had been abusive. Never towards Minghao but definitely towards his mother. Minghao’s father grew possessive all the time and his anger bubbled over so easily. His mother always wanted to get away. _

_ The red wrapped itself around his parents’ pinkies though. The red choked their fingers, pulled them together, prevented them from ever separating. _

_ The red ruined everything, just like it always did. _

_ First, it ruined his relationship with his mother. He had this ability to see them and his mother saw it as a curse because his father had the same exact ability.  _

_ Now, it was ruining his mother’s life. What did her mother ever do to deserve such a terrible fate? Why did fate decide to string her with someone like his father? _

_ That day, the day they hastily packed all of their things to leave, the day they desperately left another city to go somewhere Minghao’s father would never find them; that was the exact day Minghao swore he would help everyone like his mother. _

_ He didn’t know how he would but he knew one thing and that was enough: the Strings of Fate weren’t always right. _

Minghao sighed, head jumbled as he walked into the coffee shop. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to even say. The choices in front of him seemed so easy and, yet, so hard all at the same time.

In front of him, behind the counter of the coffee shop was Choi Seungcheol, a rather buff college kid that was known as one of the campus’ handsomest faces.

Like every single day Minghao visited, Seungcheol was working, same smile on his face despite the early hours. Seungcheol looked so cheerful, unaware of the things that were about to take place three days from now.

Minghao recalled the conversation he and his best friend had in this same exact coffee shop. Junhui was so dedicated to making this happen that Minghao had agreed and, now, the plan was being put into action.

Of course, there wasn’t really anything big that went into cutting the strings. Minghao just had to bless a good pair of iron scissors to cut the string. That was it. Then, the string would be cut and tied together.

The only thing Minghao was really worried about was Choi Seungcheol.

“Hey, Hao. Are you having the usual?” Seungcheol kept his happy grin as Minghao approached the cashier, hand already reaching for a plastic cup.

Minghao nodded, forcing a smile onto his face “Can you make it a large too?”

“Sure, no problem.” Seungcheol must’ve noticed Minghao’s forced expression because his grin faltered just a little bit. If Minghao hadn’t been looking at Seungcheol’s expression so intently, he wouldn’t have noticed it.

“By the way, when’s your break?” Minghao lingered in front of the cashier, expression obviously nervous. He was always the best out of his friends when it came to hiding expressions but, for some reason, he didn’t want to.

After all, he didn’t want to mislead Seungcheol into thinking that whatever they were going to talk about was something pleasant. It wasn’t pleasant at all, in fact. It was the exact opposite.

Seungcheol seemed to sense that from Minghao and checked the clock on the cashier “Actually, in five minutes. Is something up?”

“I--” Minghao was about to make a stupid excuse but decided against it “I’ll tell you later.”

Minghao then moved to leave but Seungcheol’s hand on his arm stopped him. When Minghao looked back, Seungcheol’s concern showed clearly on his face. In fact, he looked extremely worried.

“Are you ok?”

This time, it was Minghao’s turn to feel a little confused “Uhm…”

He didn't exactly know what to say. He didn't entirely understand why Seungcheol was asking about him. Well, then again, he was the one that needed to talk to Seungcheol.

Even then, shouldn't Seungcheol be more worried about himself rather than Minghao?

“I'm fine. It's… I don't want to really say anything--” Minghao looked flustered. His goal of trying not to raise Seungcheol’s expectations managed to completely backfire. Instead, the guy looked like Minghao was about to deliver the worst news of his life.

Well, it might be over exaggerating it a little but it was possible. This might be the worst news Seungcheol had ever received. Minghao really wouldn’t be able to tell until he talked to him.

Thankfully, Seungcheol nodded slowly before letting go of Minghao. What surprised Minghao, however, was that Seungcheol immediately started taking off his apron.

Minghao raised an eyebrow “What--”

“I can take my break a couple of minutes early. Whatever this is you want to talk about, it’s obviously bothering you.” Seungcheol said it so smoothly that Minghao was surprised. 

Then again, maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised. From what Seungcheol understood, Minghao needed to talk to him about something  _ he _ did. Maybe that was why he was so concerned. 

Minghao nodded “Okay.” 

He walked away, assuming Seungcheol would simply just follow. He picked the farthest table from the front, one that had two seats and was mostly isolated from everyone else in the shop. How ironic it was. This was the same table that Junhui and Minghao were seated in yesterday.

Minghao was already going through the conversation in his head.

He needed to break it to Seungcheol that he was about to lose his soulmate and, possibly, never get another one. He knew that it might lead to problems if Seungcheol got angry or upset about it but Minghao couldn’t cut a string much less bless the scissors he would be using if he had a heavy conscience.

If it were him, Minghao would’ve been devastated if he hadn’t known. Minghao could at least give Seungcheol a little warning.

“Okay, let’s talk.” Seungcheol’s sudden voice and his hand on Minghao’s shoulder surprised him. The younger boy jumped a little in surprise before turning around to face Seungcheol.

Slowly, Minghao nodded. He needed to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
